Nudist Denouncing A Spoon While Evolving
by the7joker7
Summary: The gellatin was furious upon discovering Grandpa was masturbating while thinking of Honda's frisbee when it did not love him back. The only hope for the future of the Morlocks was for Yami to find the lost air guitar before all the lottery tickets sold.


Nudist Denouncing A Spoon While Evolving

Summary: The gellatin was furious upon discovering Grandpa was masturbating while thinking of Honda's frisbee when it did not love him back. The only hope for the future of the Morlocks was for Yami to find the lost air guitar before all the lottery tickets sold.

""""

It all started when Joey's hair took on a life of it's own, trying to consume stray cats. Harvey the Rabbit didn't appreciate that one bit, so he removed all of the bullets from Yami's wristwatch. Deprived of his ability to check lacrosse scores, Yami was reduced to counting to fifty by twos on a repeated basis for many days.

"EXCREMENT!" Yami yelped in despair as his ant colony disappeared into Seto Kaiba's drumset. Joey could do nothing but pour his root beer float into the cookie jar.

"We should try to bifurcate the pornographic priestess." Honda offered, shredding the statue of liberty against a smoky chair.

"The amazonians are dependent on us." Mokuba dictated, pointing his ankles toward the oncoming, menacing army of hammers.

"VERITABLY!" Yami shot his rubber bands at the bulbs, backing toward the socks at the other end of the rainbow. Anzu took a picture with her pocket elephant, storing it inside her cardboard dice.

Ostriches emerged from the coat pockets of Seto Kaiba, launching flaming tampons at the coconuts covered in lotion. Joey took the opportunity to leave, intending to try to return spoiled milk to Seven Eleven for store credit. Honda ate a pretzel and then fled to Mexico. Anzu started to smell like teen spirit, leaving only Yami and the Kaiba brothers to attempt to solve the crossword puzzle.

"OBJURGATE!" Yami cried as his tennis racket ran out of ink. He hurled it toward the Nokia salesman standing on the set of Oprah. Mokuba ran away from the madness to go drink a soda from which he contracted breast cancer.

Seto began to sexually abuse a book, which both annoyed and aroused Yami. Somewhere far away, Suguroku was constructing a cotton candy machine that produced corn on the cob. Anzu had the unfortunate experience of watching Joey urinate while jamming to Bon Jovi. Given setbacks, it was decided they should fall back and watch episodes of I Love Lucy.

"HACKNEYED!" Yami said in an annoyed tone.

"Battlefield Earth is on at a cinnamon to toast." Mokuba announced, looking the sopping dog over carefully.

"I demand meat-eating orchids." Joey crossed his arms over his opacity. But that was okay because he was so horny. Tristian continued to swear up and down that he didn't have any light bulb coupons but the god of furries wouldn't have it.

"If she floats then she's not a witch." Anzu pointed out, to which Kaiba nodded. Without warning, an army of angry chinese men stormed through the plumbing and began to write a love song. Sadly, Yami forgot to carry the exponent.

"STRENUOUS!" he exclaimed, falling to his knees in frustration. Seto Kaiba began to rape the great pumpkin with Mokuba filming, Honda stroked his tire iron up and down while buying lottery tickets.

"I do not know where family doctors acquired illegibly perplexing handwriting; nevertheless, extraordinary pharmaceutical intellectuality, counterbalancing indecipherability, transcendentalizes intercommunications' incomprehensibleness." Seto announced. Joey was inspired by the monologue.

"AFLAC!" Yami jumped up and ran off into the vacuum. Anzu pulled a pair of shotguns from under her skirt, loading them with squirrels.

"We must begin our journey." Joey insisted, checking his Nintendo Entertainment System for any water beetles. When it had none, he prepared his vending machine.

""""

The grass was green and the birds and the sun were almost down from the top of the sky. Yami extended his claws made of yogurt and jumped fifty feet in the air towards the mass of goat herders.

"PERISH!" He began to shove all manner of staplers into the ears of the unfortunate victims.

"He possesses the purple thumb." Joey said proudly, hurling paper airplanes in every direction. Anzu began to do the Loveshack dance, Honda received a nasty case of AIDs in his ear.

Seto had sold Mokuba to Malik for twenty three dollars and ninety eight ducks, leaving him with the funds to purchase a brand new game boy camera. He began to dance at the murder scene to elevator music. He really hated those goodie-goodies.

"MURDEROUS!" Yami screamed, pointing emphatically at the massive pile of cocaine that rode in on a unicorn. Seated at the top of it was Grandpa, holding a fistful of semen in his right hand.

Suddenly, Honda went super-saiyan and started boiling eggs. Seto began to light his knickers on fire. A massive noose made of cheese fell from the sky, and Joey wasted no time in starting to use it to clean his pliers and blowtorch.

Wasting no more time, Yami jumped into the lake of mud and bleach, Anzu hot on his heels. Joey and Honda were distracted by a copy of the Koran flying overhead. Seto folded himself up into a suitcase and logged into IMDB to rate The Dark Knight a 1 out of 10.

""""

"How does that taste?" Anzu asked as she dipped her rooster into the puddle of towels.

"EXUBERANT!" Cried Yami, raising his bloody, severed T-Rex head into the air. He chucked his mashed potatoes into the gaping maw of flesh before him, roaring in triumph. Then, he was suddenly joined by the hip to a large monkey and began to spin around while standing inside of an upside down umbrella.

In the next second, Anzu's pet ear began to morph into a water bottle, from which sprung a ten foot tall Seto Kaiba. She tried to scream, but realized her mouth had turned into a lobster. She tried to run but her legs were just an illusion. Seto Kaiba grabbed her, growling in the Batman voice as he opened the door, got on the floor, and started to walk the dinosaur.

"HAM!" Yami roared, fists raised into the air as he watched.

Joey and Honda finally showed up, although they were still pre-occupied with ponderings of how they could harvest earlobes from hamsters. Yami smacked Seto with a twenty foot long subway sandwich, causing him to remember how many holes it took to fill the albert hall.

"It's time to push it to the limit!" Seto whipped out a giant magnet from within his trenchcoat and quickly acquired all of the soda cans in the world, using them to power a custard machine that would distribute blocks of frozen blood cubes across the universe.

"Such a dirty old man." Anzu chided as Grandpa began running his wine bottles over the corpses of snowmen.


End file.
